Fallen Angel
by bellagia8
Summary: Angel has been dealing with tough times in her life, but this time is the toughest time yet; Pregnancy. this is the story on how Angel handles a baby in her life with the help of her brother and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this story; I've had this story in my head for a couple weeks and decided to give it a shot!

**Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT.**

Ever since Angel Lagato's grandmother died she had been living with her brother Ryan Lagato in an apartment. Angel had been devastated when her grandmother died; she took her anger and sadness out by going to gangs and fighting. Her brother Ryan had tried to help her and with his help along with their friends April O'Neil, Casey Jones, the turtles, and Splinter, Angel was able to get her life back on track.

Angel had not been feeling well this past couple of weeks; she had been throwing up every morning, and was eating a lot lately. Ryan, noticing this told her that she should go to the doctor. Angel wanted to but she had also noticed another problem, she had missed her last period, she then went to the pharmacy and got a pregnancy test.

Angel then went into the bathroom of the apartment and took the test. She then waited five minutes; it was the longest five minutes of her life.

After the five minutes was up, she looked at the test and saw two pink lines. She was pregnant.

Angel gasped. She at fifteen years old was pregnant. Angel then fell to her knees and started crying. Just then Ryan walked through the door

"Hey Angel! How was you're…" Ryan never finished his sentence because he saw his baby sister crying, he immediately fell to his knees and hugged her.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"It's positive" Angel said.

"What? What's positive?" Ryan asked.

"The pregnancy test Ryan, I'm pregnant" Angel said.

"You're… you're what?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Pregnant, Ryan I'm pregnant!" Angel said a little stronger.

Angel then started sobbing uncontrollably into Ryan's shoulder.

"Oh Angel," Ryan said.

"Please don't leave me or abandon me" Angel whimpered.

Ryan took Angel's head in his hands.

"Oh Angel, I would never leave or abandon you, no matter what, we'll get through this" Ryan said as he hugged Angel.

A/N Well that chapter 1 of my new story. I hope you like it, by the way I don't know what Angel's last name is I just made up there last name. please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys like this story. Thank you to everyone who favored, or alerted this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Dr. Kelly.**

The next day, Ryan took Angel to the hospital to get an ultrasound.

"Are you nervous?" Ryan asked.

"A little, I just want to get this over with" Angel said.

"Angel Lagato?" Dr. Sarah Kelly said.

Angel and Ryan got up and walked into a room where there was a chair and next to the chair was a monitor.

"Ok just lay in the chair while I get situated" Dr. Kelly said.

"Ok" Angel said as she lay in the chair.

Dr. Kelly then got some gel and put it on Angel's bare stomach, Dr. Kelly then got the Doppler and put it on Angel's stomach and looked at the screen.

"Well, you are definitely pregnant" Dr. Kelly said as she looked at the screen.

"How far along am I?" Angel asked.

"You are one month today" Dr. Kelly said.

"Ok" Angel said.

Dr. Kelly looked at Ryan.

"Are you the father?" She asked Ryan.

"No, I'm Angel's brother, Ryan," Ryan said.

"Oh ok, sorry," Dr, Kelly said.

Angel and Ryan then left the hospital and went back to their apartment.

"Angel?" Ryan asked.

"Yes?" Angel asked.

"You don't have to answer this question but who is the father of your baby?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, Ryan, I knew you would ask and I say why don't we call April and Casey and I'll tell them tonight and I'll you all who the father is" Angel said.

"Ok" Ryan said.

Angel then pulled out her phone and dialed April's number.

"Hello?" April answered.

"Hey April, do you think you and Casey could come over tonight?" Angel asked.

"Sure! But why?" April asked.

"I need to tell you guys something" Angel said.

"Ok Casey and I will be there around seven" April said.

"Ok April" Angel said.

And with that she hung up the phone.

Later that night April and Casey sat on the couch with Ryan and Angel.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" April asked.

"Yeah what is it that ya' gonna tell us?" Casey asked.

Angel sighed and stood before them.

"April, Casey…. I'm pregnant"

A/N And that's chapter 2! Thanks' again to the people who favored this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who favored, commented, and alerted this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or Chloe.**

April and Casey's jaw dropped.

"How…How far along are you?" April asked still in shock.

"I'm one month today" Angel replied.

"Who's da father? It better not be one of da turtles" Casey said.

"No, no Leo, Raph, Don, or Mikey are not the father's" Angel said.

"Well, who is?" April asked.

"Before I tell my story, I think I should call Chloe" Angel said.

"Good idea" Ryan said.

Fourteen year old Chloe Calls was in the kitchen of her grandparent's house when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Chloe answered.

"Hey Chloe" Angel said.

"Hi Angel! What's up?" Chloe said.

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you can come over?" Angel asked.

"Sure, I'm on my way" Chloe said and hung up.

Fifteen minutes later Chloe was sitting on the couch with April and Casey.

"So Chloe, the reason I asked you to come over is because I have something really shocking to tell you" Angel said.

"Angel, what is it?" Chloe said.

"I'm Pregnant" Angel said.

Chloe gasped.

"Angel… I... Who's the father?" Chloe asked.

"That's why I called you over, when I told April and Casey, they asked me the same question, so I figured I would call and tell you too" Angel said.

"Well were all here now" Casey said.

"Ok, it started when I was visiting Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey after I left I started walking to the apartment when two guys from the purple dragons came up to me, they started asking me questions and I told them I didn't want to be a part the purple dragons and then they started to drag me into the building, once they got me into the building, they knocked me out… you should know the rest." Angel said as she started to cry.

Ryan immediately walked to his little sister and held her in his arms.

"Oh Angel, why didn't you tell me?" Ryan asked.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore" Angel said.

"Angel I would never abandon you" Ryan said.

April, Casey, and Chloe then joined in on the hug.

"We will all never abandon you, Angel" April said.

"Thank you, guys" Angel said.

"Are you gonna tell Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey about the baby?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know Chloe" Angle said.

Later that night, Angel went to bed and Chloe went home but April and Casey stayed a little while longer to talk to Ryan.

"Ryan, Angel will need you're support the most throughout her ordeal" April said.

"I know, and I'm ready to be by her side every step of the way" Ryan said.

"Well at least she has some support; most teens that get pregnant don't have support" Casey said.

April and Casey then left and Ryan laid in his bed thinking about what was to come.

Angel was going to need his support and he was going to support her every step of the way.

No matter what.

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while; I was in a musical called Beauty and the Beast and I was really busy with that. Thank you to purplecat41877 for letting me use Chloe for this story. Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while it's just that I've been in a show called Beauty and the Beast but now that the show is over I will update more! I hope you guys are enjoying this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or Chloe but I do own Dr. Kelly.**

Over the next couple of weeks, Angel stayed at home while Ryan was working. Angel was home schooled but it was in the middle of summer so she didn't have to worry about it.

TMNTTMNT

When Angel was three months pregnant she went for her three month check up and Ryan went with her.

"Angel, honey, your three months pregnant now, do you know if you're going to keep the baby?" Dr. Kelly asked.

"I don't know yet" Angel said as Ryan rubbed her shoulder.

"Its ok honey" Dr, Kelly said.

Later that night, April, Casey, and Chloe came over.

"So how did your check up go?" April asked.

"It went well, the doctor said that the baby is functioning well" Angel said.

"That's good" April said.

"Did ya tell Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey about the baby?" Casey asked.

"No" Angel said.

"Why not?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't want to feel like a burden to them" Angel said.

"Oh Angel, why do you think you would burden them?" April asked.

"Well because, they already got problems with the city and the purple dragons and I just don't want to bother them." Angel replied.

"Angel you can never burden any of us cuz' were all here ta' help ya'" Casey said.

"Thanks guys" Angel said.

Just then Ryan left the room because the phone was ringing.

"So did you make your decision on whether your gonna keep the baby or not?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, I have" Angel replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to keep my baby" Angel said.

"Angel, you do know that a baby is a really big responsibility and when I say big I mean VERY big" April said.

"I know April, but I've thought long and hard about this and since I can't abort the baby because I would never be able to live with myself and I don't want to give the baby up for adoption because I can't stand the thought of some random person raising my baby so I've decided to keep my baby" Angel said.

"Angel, if this is what you want to do then we will support you no matter what, if you ever need anything just tell us" April said.

"Thank you, April" Angel said.

"Does Ryan know dat' you wanna keep da' baby" Casey asked.

"No, not yet I'm gonna tell him tomorrow" Angel said.

"Ok then" Casey said.

Just then, Ryan came back in the room.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Angel asked.

"My boss, he said that I have to go in to work tomorrow" Ryan said.

"Oh ok then" Angel said.

Then April, Casey, and Chloe left the apartment and Angel and Ryan went to bed.

TMNTTMNT

The next day Ryan went to work while Angel spent the day alone in the apartment deciding how she would tell Ryan that she was keeping her baby.

Angel then put her arms around her barley showing stomach and smiled.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy" Angel said as she rubbed her hands up and down her stomach.

"I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, I just want you to be healthy and happy" Angel said.

That night when Ryan came home from work, Angel decided to tell Ryan about her decision.

"Ryan, remember when the doctor asked me what I was gonna do with the baby?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I do, why?" Ryan asked.

"Well I've made my decision" Angel said.

"What are you gonna do?" Ryan asked.

"I'm gonna keep my baby" Angel said.

"Angel, you do know that handling a baby is a very big responsibility, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Ryan, I do but I'm not having an abortion nor will I give up this child for adoption I can't stand the thought of losing my baby" Angel said.

"Oh, Angel I know but are you sure you want to keep the baby?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Ryan I am one hundred percent sure" Angel said.

"Well if you want to keep the baby, then I'll support that decision no matter what." Ryan said.

Angel smiled and hugged Ryan.

She was so happy that she had support for her and the baby.

A/N And that's chapter 4! Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying this story! Thank you to everyone who alerted, favored, and commented on this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT characters or Chloe but I do own Dr. Kelly.**

Angel was now five months pregnant and was staring to get a baby bump. April and Chloe took Angel shopping for maternity clothes and baby clothes and other items.

"So, are you going to find out the gender of the baby?" Chloe said.

"I was actually thinking of being surprised and find out when I have the baby" Angel said.

"That's exciting! It's like a Christmas gift because you don't know what it's going to be" April said.

"Exactly" Angel said.

"So what are you gonna do about the color of the baby clothes?" Chloe asked.

"Get neutral colors like red, yellow, white so both a baby boy and a baby girl could where them" Angel said.

"Good idea!" Chloe exclaimed as they walked through the aisles.

TMNTTMNT

Back at Ryan and Angel's apartment, Ryan and Casey were getting the nursery started.

"Alright so what are we gonna start with?" Casey asked.

"Probably the painting" Ryan replied.

"Ok, so what colors?" Casey asked.

"Well, Angel wants to be surprised about the gender of the baby so I got a light teal color so both a boy and girl would like" Ryan said.

"Good idea and plus it's not like da' baby's gonna pop out and say what the hell did ya' do the freakin room" Casey said.

They both laughed.

"The baby might not say it but Angel would" Ryan said.

They both then got started.

"So is Angel ever gonna tell Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey about the baby it's been five months" Casey said.

"I know, but I don't think she wants to burden them with it and if they find out the father is a purple dragon member then they'll explode" Ryan said.

"I know one thing and that's that Angel will never be a burden to any of us" Casey said.

"I just wish she knew that" Ryan said.

TMNTTMNT

Angel, April, and Chloe sat in the doctor's office when Dr. Kelly came out.

"Hello Angel, how are you?" Dr. Kelly asked.

"I'm good" Angel said.

"That's great" Dr. Kelly said.

"Dr. Kelly, these are my friends, April O'Neil and Chloe Calls" Angel said as she introduced her friends.

"It's very nice to meet you two" Dr. Kelly said.

"Same here" Chloe said.

"It's nice to meet you too" April said.

Dr. Kelly then escorted the three to a room where Angel then sat in the sonogram chair.

"Ok Angel let's take a look at the baby, shall we?" Dr. Kelly said.

"Ok" Angel said.

Dr. Kelly then put the gel on Angel's stomach and put the Doppler on her stomach.

"Angel would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Kelly asked.

"No, I'm gonna wait until the baby is born" Angel replied.

"Ok then" Dr. Kelly said.

TMNTTMNT

Once Ryan and Casey finished the painting they started putting the furniture together.

"Man, how many people does it take to put a crib together?" Casey said.

"That is a good question" Ryan said.

Once they set the crib in the middle of the room they put the drawer on the side and the rocking chair on the other side next to the changing table.

The nursery was complete.

TMNTTMNT

That night when the girls came back to the apartment, the guys were on the couch waiting.

"So, how was your day?" Ryan asked Angel.

"It was good" Angel said.

"I have something to show you" Ryan said.

Ryan then made Angel close her eyes and he led her to the completed nursery.

Once Angel opened her eyes she was amazed, she saw a nursery completed with everything she and the baby needed.

"Oh, Ryan thank you!" Angel exclaimed as she hugged her brother.

"Hey, what am I? Chop liver?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"Thank you Casey" Angel said as she hugged him to.

Angel then sat in the rocking chair as everyone took a seat by her; just as she started to relax she felt something.

She felt a little flutter inside her that she had been waiting for, she then took Ryan's hand.

"Angel, what is it?" Ryan asked with concern.

Angel then smiled.

"Ryan I felt the baby kick for the first time" Angel said.

Ryan then hugged his sister.

"Angel that's awesome" Ryan said.

Chloe, April and Casey then got up and hugged her. They all felt the baby kick.

"Angel, that's wonderful" April said.

"That's marvelous" Chloe chimed in.

"That's amazing" Casey said.

Then, April, Casey, and Chloe left and Angel and Ryan went to bed.

As Angel was lying in her bed she felt the baby kick again.

"Baby, you made mommy the happiest person ever today, I love you" Angel said as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N And that's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, thank you to everyone who favored, alerted or commented on this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT characters or Chloe but I do own Dr. Kelly.**

Angel was now six months pregnant and her baby bump was a little bit bigger than the month before meaning the baby was growing.

Ryan was very happy that Angel and the baby were happy and healthy.

One day while a thunderstorm was going on, Angel was in the nursery sitting on the rocking chair when she felt the baby kick, the baby's kicks were getting stronger and she could feel when the baby moved.

"Hi baby" Angel said as she put a hand on her growing belly.

Angel then felt something in her stomach, as in she wanted to eat something.

"RYAN?" Angel asked out loud.

Ryan came rushing in.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT? IS THE BABY? OH MY GOD IS IT TI-"

"Ryan calm down, I'm just hungry" Angel said,

"Oh, well what do you want?" Ryan asked.

"I want fried chicken with chocolate and whipped cream on top!" Angel exclaimed.

Ryan made a face.

"Uh, Angel are you sure you want that?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want it the baby wants it, now go get us some fried chicken with chocolate and whipped cream on top!" Angel exclaimed.

Twenty minutes later Ryan came in with the fried chicken with the chocolate and whipped cream on top and Angel wolfed it down like she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Thanks Ryan, you want some?" Angel said while handing Ryan a piece.

"Uh… no thank you Angel" Ryan said.

TMNTMNT

That night Chloe came over, she was holding an old wooden chest.

"What's that? Angel asked curiously.

"I don't know, April and Casey found it while going through the stuff in the farmhouse attic, and they told me to give it to you" Chloe said.

They then put the wooden chest on the table and opened it, inside the wooden chest was a crystal ball, a wand, and a book of spells, potion recipes, and other stuff.

"Wow" Angel said.

"This is magnificent" Chloe said.

They then carefully took the stuff out of the wooden chest and set them on the table.

Angel looked at the crystal ball.

"How do you get the crystal ball to work?" Angel asked as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Why don't we look at the book and see if there's a spell that can make it work" Chloe suggested.

"Good idea" Angel said.

They then started to skim through the book and found all kinds of spells; they then found the one that would charge the crystal ball.

"Here's the spell we want" Chloe said.

They read the spell over and then Angel put both of her hands on the crystal ball and chanted the spell

"Crystal ball let the power to see the past, present, and future enter you and embrace you. So mote it be!" Angel chanted.

And with that the crystal ball lit up the room and once the light died down the crystal ball had light in it ready to be used.

Ryan then came rushing in.

"What just happened?" Ryan asked.

"Chloe brought a wooden chest and inside it had a crystal ball, a wand and a book of spells and I charged the crystal ball using a spell" Angel said.

"Is it dangerous?" Ryan asked,

"No, of course not April and Casey wouldn't have given it to me if it was dangerous" Chloe said.

"Why don't you try out the crystal ball Ryan?" Angel suggested.

"Ok" Ryan said.

Ryan walked up and sat in front of the crystal ball.

I would like to see the past on the date of May 9th 1995" Ryan said.

Inside the crystal ball they saw a man with brown eyes and brown hair and saw a woman with purple hair and blue eyes. The woman was holding a baby and then a little boy came in the room.

"Is that mom and dad?" Angel asked.

"Yes, it was the day after you were born, the day you were born I'll never forget because you made me become the man I was meant to be a protective big brother" Ryan said.

Angel then got up and hugged Ryan.

She loved her big brother, very much.

A/N And that's chapter 6! Please R and R and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Just a couple of more chapters left until Angel has her baby!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or Chloe and Roger but I do own Dr. Kelly.**

Angel was now seven months pregnant and was waiting for the baby to be born already.

Angel had also spent time using the crystal ball too, she saw the good memories of her parents and grandma, she also saw what Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey were doing, she missed them very much but for some reason she still didn't want to tell them about the baby.

TMNTTMNT

One day when Angel was still seven months pregnant, she sat in the rocking chair, talking to the baby feeling it kick inside of her and then she realized something, she hadn't even thought of a baby name!

"Oh crap! Seven months along and I still don't have a baby name!" Angel exclaimed.

She then called Chloe, April, and Casey and they all told her that they would be over to discuss baby names that night.

TMNTTMNT

That night Chloe, April, and Casey came over by Angel and Ryan's apartment, April and Casey brought over a big book of baby names and Chloe brought over four sheets of paper.

They all sat in the nursery and looked at the book first.

"Ok guys, boy names or girl name first?" Angel asked.

"Boy" They all said.

"Ok let's see how about Tristan Samuel Lagato" Angel asked.

"It doesn't sound right" April said.

"Yeah I agree with April, sorry Angel" Ryan said.

"Ok, how about Michael Andrew Lagato? Angel asked.

"That's a good one" Chloe said.

"I have one, how about Brandon Christian?" Casey suggested.

"That's a good one Case" Angel said as she wrote down the name.

"I got one too, how about Aiden Lucas" April said.

"It's a good name" Angel said as she wrote it down.

"Oh! How about Trevor Riley" Chloe said.

"Sorry Chloe I don't like the name Trevor" Angel said.

"It's ok" Chloe said

"How about Kenneth Blake?" Ryan suggested.

"That's a good one" Angel said.

"Ok let's go to the girl names" Angel said.

"How about Emily Sydney?" April asked.

"I like the name Emily but not Sydney" Angel said as she wrote down the first name in the list.

"Ok how about Emily Isabel?" April asked.

"Oh that's a good one" Angel said as she wrote the name down.

"How about Janis Grace?" Casey asked,

"Ok maybe not Janis but I like Grace" Angel said as she out Grace on the list.

"How about Bethany Laura?" Chloe asked.

"Ooh I like that one" Angel said as she wrote it down.

"How about Alison Rebecca?" Ryan asked.

"I like that" Angel said as she wrote that name down.

"Also we have four sheets of paper and we told Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey to write down names they like for boy and girl but we never told them you were pregnant." Chloe said.

"Awesome!" Angel exclaimed.

She looked at Leo's paper first, the boy names that he had were Nathaniel Robert, Thomas Michael, and Felix Cody.

"Ok I like the first one and the third one." Angel said.

The girl names Leo had were, Leah Gabriella, Rosa Beth, and Claire Dominique.

"I like all the names Leo put" Angel said as she wrote all the names on the list.

She then took Raph's paper and looked at the boys names first the first name was Raphael Jr., followed by Vinnie Rocco and Dominic Ivan.

"I only like the third one." Angel said.

The girl names that Raph had were: Sonia May, Dana Jill, and Alessandra Maritza.

"I like the first one and the third one" Angel said.

She then took a look at Don's paper, the boy names he had were: Dimitri John, Mason Nicholas, and Mark Peter.

"I like the second and the third one" Angel said.

The Girl names he had were; Athena Marie, Maureen Victoria and Lydia Jane.

"I like them all" Angel said as she wrote the names down.

The last paper she took was from Mikey, the boy names he had were; Alex Cameron, Jake Noah, and Mikey Jr.

"I like the first and the second one" Angel said.

The girl names that Mikey had were Primrose Madison, Natalie Mia, and Ava Lilly.

"I like them all" Angel said.

"So which names are on the list of the names you like?" Chloe asked.

"Well for boy names I have Michael Andrew, Brandon Christian, Aiden Lucas, Kenneth Blake, Nathaniel Robert, Felix Cody, Dominic Ivan, Mason Nicholas, Mark Peter, Alex Peter, and Jake Noah" Angel said.

"Those are all cute names" April said.

"And for the girl names I have Emily Isabel, Bethany Laura, Alison Rebecca, Leah Gabriella, Rosa Beth, Claire Dominique, Sonia May, Alessandra Maritza, Athena Marie, Maureen Victoria, Lydia Jane, Primrose Madison, Natalie Mia, and Ava Lilly" Angel said.

"I like all of the baby names" Chloe said.

"So do I" April said.

"Same here" Casey said.

"There all very cute" Ryan said.

"Thanks but there's one name I thought of for the girl name" Angel said.

"What's the name?" Ryan asked.

"Kiara Madison" Angel said.

"Aww that's so adorable" April said.

"So what is gonna be da name if its boy or girl?" Casey asks.

"Well I'm think I'll wait until the baby is born and see what it looks like and then I'll chose" Angel said.

They all agreed on it.

April, Casey, and Chloe had to leave but promised they would come over again soon.

TMNTTMNT

That night Angel was laying in bed, she then felt the baby kick.

"You are definitely not gonna be nameless when you come, baby you have a lot of name choices" Angel said.

The baby then kicked again.

"I love you too, baby" Angel said as she fell asleep.

A/N And that's chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoyed it! What do you think of the baby names? Leave a comment or inbox me telling me what was your favorite name for a boy and girl in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or any other characters except Dr. Kelly.**

Angel was now eight months pregnant and she knew she only had one more month to go before she would become a mom.

Every morning the baby would kick inside of Angel to let her know that it was awake and hungry, Angel would then eat something out of the ordinary which was expected of her but sometimes Ryan, April, Casey, and Chloe would still be a little freaked out.

One day Angel and Ryan were at another doctor's appointment for Angel.

"Ok Angel, this is your last appointment before the baby is born, would you like to know what you're having?" Dr. Kelly asked.

"No, I'm gonna wait until the baby is born" Angel said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Kelly asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" Angel replied.

"Well either way, the baby will be delivered just fine and be healthy" Dr. Kelly said.

"Thank you Dr. Kelly" Angel said.

"No problem Angel" Dr. Kelly said.

TMNTTMNT'

That night April, Casey, and Chloe were over at Angel and Ryan's apartment.  
>"So, how did your last appointment go?" April asked.<p>

"It was good the doctor said that the baby was healthy and should be fine" Angel said.

"That's good" April said

"Hey guys, why don't we look at the crystal ball?" Chloe suggested.

"They all agreed. They then walked over to the crystal ball. Chloe was up first to use the crystal ball, she used it to see her future.

What they all saw was an older version of Chloe walking down the aisle with and older Donatello, Chloe was wearing a wedding dress.

"You're gonna marry Donny?" Casey asked.

"No look" Chloe said as she pointed to the crystal ball.

As Chloe and Donny got closer they all saw a man with light brown hair and looked like the same age as Chloe.

"That's the man you're gonna marry?" Ryan asked.

"Looks like it" Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"Donny's gonna give you away" Casey said

"Aww how sweet" April said.

Then April, Casey and Ryan left the room and Chloe and Angel were left with the crystal ball.

"We should see what April and Casey's future looks like" Angel said.

"Yeah we should" Chloe said.

They then said the spell that would make them see April and Casey's future. They saw April walking down the aisle with Casey waiting at the alter they then saw them kissing at their wedding.

"Aww: Angel and Chloe said in unison.

TMNTTMNT

That night while Angel was lying in bed when Ryan came in her room.

"How do you feel?" Ryan asked

"Pretty good" Angel said.

"That's good" Ryan said.

"I can't believe that in just three weeks I'll be a new mother holding my child" Angel said.

"That'll be something" Ryan said.

"Thank you" Angel said.

"For what?" Ryan asked.  
>"For everything, for sticking by me, for not abandoning me while I was first pregnant" Angel said.<br>"Angel you're my baby sister I'll always be there for you and my niece or nephew" Ryan said as he felt the baby kick on his hand.

"I love you Ryan" Angel said.

"I love you too Angel"

A/N And that's chapter 8! The next chapter will be when the baby is born! Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with a musical I'm in called "Oklahoma!" but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Chloe but I do own the baby.**

Angel was now nine months pregnant and was ready to pop any day now.

Ryan had noticed that Angel had gotten really anxious or nervous at times so he decided to talk to her about it.

"Angel?" Ryan asked.

"Yes?" Angel said.

"I've noticed that these past couple of days you've been acting kind of anxious or nervous at times, why is that?" Ryan asked.

"Oh Ryan, I'm just worried about the baby and how the labor is gonna go like what if something happens to the baby while I'm in labor, or what if the baby dies in child birth?" Amgel said.

"Oh Angel that won't happen because I'm gonna make sure nothing goes wrong and I'll be with you one hundred percent of the time, I promise" Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan" Angel said.

"No problem Angel" Ryan said.

Then Angel and Ryan both hugged each other but then Angel felt the baby kick really, really hard.

"Ahhh" Angel said as her hand made their way to her round baby belly.

"Angel what's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Ryan asked in a worried tone.

"No, no it's just the baby kicked me a little hard, that's all" Angel replied.

"Oh ok" Ryan said.

Ryan then crouched down to Angel's belly.

"You be good for your mother in there she has gone through a lot and I can't wait for you to come" Ryan said.

Angel just giggled at what she was seeing.

TMNTTMNT

The next night, Chloe came over to see how Angel and Ryan were doing while April and Casey were with Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey.

It was very gloomy outside and it looked like it was going to storm.

"So how are you and the baby?" Chloe asked.

"Were doing fine the baby is healthy and I'm about to pop any day now" Angel said.

Chloe giggled.

"Oh by the way, I have something for the baby" Chloe said as she pulled out a couple of outfits for the baby and a baby blanket.

"Oh Chloe you didn't have to get the baby anything" Angel said.

"Nonsense Angel I really wanted to" Chloe said.

"Well thank you Chloe, I really appreciate it" Angel said.

"You're welcome and this is from April and Casey" Chloe said as she pulled out another baby blanket and some burp cloths.

"Oh the burp cloths will be helpful" Angel said.

It then started to thunder storm and it got darker.

"Oh my, it sure is terrible out there" Chloe said

"I agree" Ryan said as he turned on the TV.

As Chloe and Ryan were watching TV, angel went to the nursery to put away the stuff she had received.

Just as she was doing that the baby had kicked harder than before and she stumbled a little.

"AHHH" Angel screamed as the baby kicked and felt something run down her legs.

Ryan and Chloe heard Angel and rushed to the nursery.

"Angel! What's wrong?" Ryan asked in a concern tone.

"Ryan it's the baby! It's coming!" Angel yelped.

"Oh no! Ryan take Angel in the living room and put her on the couch I'll call and ambulance" Chloe said.

"Ok" Ryan said.

Ryan then lifted Angel in his arms bridal style and put her gently on the couch while Chloe was dialing when the TV show was interrupted by a news report.

"We interrupt this program to bring you important news, The shredder is trying to destroy New York! We advise you all to stay put where you are and don't leave!" The Reporter said.

"WHAT!" Angel yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M I LABOR HERE!" Angel yelled.

"Calm down Angel everything will be fine." Ryan said.

"Ryan we have no other choice we have to deliver here" Chloe said.

"What! And who is going to deliver the baby?" Ryan asked dreading the answer.

"You are gonna have to deliver the baby Ryan" Chloe said.

"WHAT! RYAN IS GONNA DELIVER MY BABY? OH MY GOD WERE SCREWED!" Angel yelled as another contraction hit her.

"Hey!" Ryan said.

"Angel calm down, Ryan you carry Angel to her room while I get the supply we need." Chloe said.

"Ok" Ryan said.

Ryan then carried Angel to her room and placed her on the bed.

"Ryan I swear to God! If you screw up on this I will kill you!" Angel moaned.

"Don't worry Angel, everything will be fine, I promise" Ryan said as he took her hand in his and let her squeeze it.

Just then Chloe came in with all the supplies they needed and Ryan went to prepare to deliver his niece or nephew while Chloe grasped Angel's hand.

"Do you think Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey, are kicking the shredder's butt?" Angel asked.

"You bet and I bet April and Casey are helping them" Chloe replied.

Just then Ryan came in the room as another contraction started.

Ryan took a look at what was happening.

"Ok Angel your almost there how do you feel?" Ryan asked.

"Like I'm in pain!" Angel yelped.

"Don't worry Angel it'll all be over soon and you'll have a healthy baby in return" Chloe said.

"Ok" Angel moaned.

TMNTTMNT

Two hours later, it was time for Angel to start pushing.

"Ok angel on this next contraction I want you to push" Chloe said.

"Ok" Angel said.

"And Ryan I want you to put your and out and when the baby's shoulders come I want you to take the baby and gently pull" Chloe said.

"Ok" Ryan replied.

Just then the contraction hit and Angel pushed with all her might.

"AHHHHHHH" Angel yelled.

"You're doing good. You're doing good" Chloe said as she squeezed her hand and Angel squeezed back.

"Come on Angel" Ryan said.

"just then Angel pushed again.

"Come on I can see the head!" Ryan said.

"Guys, I can't do it, it hurts too much!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yes you can Angel come on!" Chloe encouraged.

"Come on Angel two more pushes and then you'll have a healthy baby.

"Ok" angel said as she pushed again.

"Come on Angel one more push!" Ryan exclaimed.

Angel then pushed one last time with everything she had and then heard a baby cry and saw Ryan with a baby in his hands.

"IT'S A GIRL!"

A/N And that's chapter nine! I hope you all like it! Please review and don't forget to check out the rest of my stories!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys like this story. And by the way on July 15th I walked with my family in the precession for the feast of Melrose so if you were in that area or by that area you might of saw me! Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT but I do own Dr. Kelly and the baby.**

"IT'S A GIRL" Ryan exclaimed as he held his little niece in his arms.

Chloe smiled.

Angel was now a mother and Angel couldn't feel happier as she came to tears.

"Ryan go into the bathroom and clean the baby off" Chloe said.

"Ok" Ryan said as he took the baby to the bathroom to be cleaned.

"You did good angel" Chloe said.

"I can't believe I'm a mother now" Angel said.

"Yes Angel you are a mom to a healthy baby girl" Chloe said.

TMNTTMNT

Ryan was in the bathroom cleaning his niece off. He couldn't help nut tear up at the sight of his niece. She was perfect in every way possible.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your uncle Ryan" Ryan said as he finished cleaning the baby.

Once he was finished he then wrapped up the baby in a soft pink blanket and Left the room.

TMNTTMNT

Angel was resting in bed while Chloe was cleaning the sheets when Ryan came in holding a pink bundle in his arms.

Angel gasped.

"Is that…"

"Yes" Ryan said as he handed the baby to Angel.

Angel was taken aback, this was her baby, and after months of waiting she was finally holding her child.

"She's beautiful" Angel said as she examined her baby.

The baby had Angel's brown eyes, and she also had a little sprout of Angel's purple hair.

"She looks like you Angel" Ryan said.

"Not quite" Angel said as she beamed.

At first Ryan was confused he didn't see anything different on the baby and it didn't look nothing like the father which he was thankful for.

"What do you mean Angel?" Ryan asked.

"Look at her nose and ears" Angel said.

Ryan looked and didn't see anything unusual.

"Ryan she has your nose and ears" Angel said.

Ryan then looked again and this time he did see that the baby had his nose and ears.

"She does" Ryan said.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Chloe asked.

Angel looked at the baby again she looked at all the features on the baby and she knew what the name should be.

"I'm gonna name her Kiara Madison Lagato" Angel said.

"That's a beautiful name" Ryan said.

"It sure is" Chloe.

Just then Chloe left the room and Kiara began to fuss and cry.

Angel's motherly instincts came in as she began to rock the baby and sing softly.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

The baby then began to drift as Angel sang some more.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith because you believed _

_I am everything I am_

_Because you loved me._

And with that Kiara fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Chloe then came back in the room.

"I just called April, Casey and Dr. Kelly they'll be here once the storm clears up.

"Ok" Angel said as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

She couldn't have been happier.

A/N And that's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it! By the way the song that I used is called "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. Please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N Hey guys! I am really sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while its just I have been very busy with school and the musical I am in. But to make up for it I have something awesome in this chapter, you all will love it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT but I do own Dr. Kelly and Kiara.**

Once the storm cleared up, Dr. Kelly, April, and Casey went to the apartment to see the baby.

"Oh she's beautiful!" April exclaimed as she first saw the baby.

"She's freakin cute!" Casey said.

"I'm happy to say that she is healthy, Congratulations Angel" Dr. Kelly said.

"Thanks guys, thank you Dr. Kelly for everything" Angel said.

"No problem and please call me Valerie" Valerie said.

"What's her name?" April asked.

"Guys I would like you to meet Kiara Madison Lagato" Angel said as she handed the baby to April.

"She has you're eyes Angel" April said.

"And you're purple hair" Casey

"Did you guys notice something about her nose and ears?" Chloe asked them.

"No" April said.

"What about them?" Casey asked.

Valerie smiled.

"I know she has Ryan's nose and ears" Valerie said.

"Correct" Angel said.

"Oh wow" April and Casey said.

An hour later everyone left leaving Ryan and Angel alone with the baby.

"I'm so proud of you" Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan" Angel said.

They both went to bed with Kiara's bassinet next to angel's bed.

TMNTTMNT

Two weeks later Angel was feeding Kiara when Ryan walked in the room.

"Hey Angel I'm going to the grocery store do you need anything?" Ryan asked.

"Do you hear that Kiara? Uncle Ryan is gonna finally leave us alone in the apartment" Angel said.

For the past two weeks Ryan was like a mother hen with Angel and Kiara not that Angel didn't appreciate it she really did.

"Oh ha ha Angel" Ryan said.

"No Ryan I don't need anything" Angel said as she smiled..

Ryan then left as she was walking down the stairs to the lobby he gasped at what he saw.

He saw a couple of purple dragons.

"Hey you know an ugly as hell girl called Angel Lagato?" The one in the middle asked.

"Sure as hell I know her, that's my sister and if you know what's good you will get out and leave us alone" Ryan said.

The purple dragons laughed as the one in the middle walked forward and took Ryan by the shirt and held him against the wall.

"Sorry no can do, you see about nine months ago we saw Angel and let's just say that I'm the one who knocked her up and I've come for my kid" The purple dragon said.

Ryan then kicked him in his privates and then screamed.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT GO UP THERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD IS FOR YOU LOW LIFE SONS OF GUNS!" Ryan screamed.

The purple dragons then started to beat up Ryan once he was beaten to a bloody pulp the one purple dragon lifted Ryan up by his hair.

"Fine but one day we will come back and next time you won't be able to protect your sister or you're niece" He said as one of the other purple dragons set the place on fire.

The purple dragons then left leaving Ryan on the ground.

Ryan tried to get up but the pain was too much he was stuck on the floor in a burning building.

TMNTTMNT

Back upstairs, Angel had just put the baby to sleep when she smelled something very bad. It smelled like smoke she quickly checked every room for fire or smoke but she then heard the fire alarm go off, waking the baby she then grabbed Kiara and an emergency bag and went down to the lobby.

Once Angel was in the lobby she gasped, the whole lobby was on fire, she then saw Ryan beaten on the ground.

"RYAN!" Angel yelled as she crouched down and shook his shoulder.

Ryan then coughed and open his eyes and saw his baby sister and his niece.

"Ryan get up we need to go now!" Angel exclaimed.

"No Angel I'm too weak, I want you to take the baby and run!" Ryan said.

"What? No! Ryan I'm not leaving you here!" Angel exclaimed.

"Angel listen, I love you and Kiara with all my heart I want you to go in the sewwere=s and stay with the turtles" Ryan said.

"But they don't even know about Kiara!" Angel said.

"Well it's about time you told them" Ryan said.

"But Ryan-"

"Angel go please I'm running out of time just go! I love you and Kiara" Ryan said as he closed his eyes for the final time.

"RYAN NO!" Angel screamed.

Angel then saw that the fire was getting bigger she then made a run for the back door once she was outside she could see cops and fire trucks everywhere she then saw some purple dragons she then started running with Kiara in her arms and her backpack on her back. She then headed to a place that she hadn't been to in nine months.

TMTNTMNT

"Aw shell!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he lost in his video game.

"What's wrong Mikey ya lose again?" Raphael said as he smirked.

"Shut up Raph!" Mikey said.

"Guys no fighting" Leonardo said.

"Whatever Fearless" Raph said.

"Hey guys I just got off the phone with Chloe, turn on the TV" Donatello said.

Mikey then turned on the TV and saw a burning building on the screen.

"Hey isn't that where Angel and Ryan live?" Leo asked.

"Yeah and by da looks of it they don't anymore" Raph said.

"What should we do?" Mikey asked.

"I say we go and take a look" Don said.

They all agreed, but just as they were about to leave they heard sobbing coming from near the lair. They all got up and started to follow the sounds of the sobs they then saw Angel Holding a baby in her arms and a backpack on her back.

"Angel!" The turtles exclaimed in unison as they all hugged her but was still careful of the baby.

"Thank god you're alright" Raph said.

"We were so worried we saw your apartment building in flames on the TV" Don said.

"I'm ok" Angel said.

"Where's Ryan?" Leo asked.

Angel then broke down in tears.

"He's dead" Angel said.

"Oh Angel, were so sorry" Don said.

"Angel, whose baby is that? Mikey asked.

"Did ya find it near here?" Raph asked.

Angel sighed.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you" Angel said.

"Why don't we go back to the lair" Don suggested.

TMNTTMNT

Once they were back in the lair they all sat on the couch.

"Ok Angel whose baby is that?" Leo asked.

"Guys this Kiara Madison Lagato, She's my daughter"

A/N I hope you all love this chapter and I hope that your all happy now that the turtles are finally apart of the story! Please review and check out my other stories!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying this story! By the way I love the new TMNT on Nick!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters or Chloe but I do own Kiara **

The turtles gasped, how could this have happened to Angel? She was only 15!

"But Angel, How?" Donny asked as he stepped forward.

Angel sighed.

"It happened nine months ago I was walking from here back to my apartment when the purple dragons came up to me and asked to be a part of the gang again, I told them no but they wouldn't take no for an answer I kept telling them no but then one of them took me to a secluded area and he... did things to me" Angel said as she broke down.

"Oh Angel" Don said as he carefully hugged Angel.

"You don't have to tell us Angel if you don't want to" Leo said.

"No I'll tell you" Angel said.

Angel then pulled herself together as she told the rest of her story.

"A couple of weeks later I felt sick, I thought it was just the flu so I ignored it but then the sickness wouldn't go away then I remembered that night so I bought a pregnancy test and sure enough I was pregnant, When I told Ryan he said he would support me through this and I also told April, Casey and Chloe and they helped me through it and I gave birth to Kiara two weeks ago" Angel said as she wrapped up her story.

"Angel, why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant?" Leo asked.

"Because I didn't want to be burden to you, you guys have enough problems with the shredder and the purple dragons and Splinter's death, I just didn't want to be another problem to you guys" Angel said.

Splinter had died a few months before Angel got pregnant and the turtles were still getting over it.

Raph then took one of Angel's hands in his.

"Listen ta' me Angel, you are neva a burden ta' us ya' hear me? We'll always be there for ya no matta' what" Raph said and the others nodded.

"Angel, would it be ok if I checked you and Kiara over?" Donny asked.

"Sure Donny" Angel said as she handed the baby to Leo

"Aww she is so cute!" Mikey exclaimed as he looked at Kiara.

"Quiet knucklehead she's sleepin" Raph said.

Leo then took Kiara to Donny's lab where Donny and Angel were.

TMNTTMNT

"Ok guys you two are healthy" Donny said as he escorted Angel and Kiara out of the lab.

"Thanks Donny" Angel said.

"No problem" Donny said.

Leo then came over to where Angel was at.

"Angel while you and Kiara were getting checked Raph, Mikey and I were setting up a room for you and Kiara" Leo said as he led Angel who was holding Kiara to the spare room it had a bed and a table. Donny helped Angel with setting up the portable bassinet.

"Oh guys thank you so much!" Angel exclaimed das she put Kiara down in the bassinet and hugged each of the turtles.

"No problem Angel" The turtles said.

Just then they heard a baby crying Angel then got Kiara out of the bassinet.

"Kiara I would like you to meet your uncles, You're Uncle Leo is in the blue bandana, uncle Raph is in the red bandana, uncle Donny is in the purple bandana and uncle Mikey is in the orange bandana" Angel said as she held up Kiara to see her uncles.

"Angel she looks just like you!" Mikey exclaimed as Angel put Kiara in his arms.

"Welcome to the world dudette" Mikey said.

"She has your eyes" Don said.

"And that purple hair" Raph said.

"Welcome to our family Angel and Kiara" Leo said.

Just then they heard someone knocking on the door Donny opened the door and there stood April, Casey, and Chloe.

A/N Ok guys that's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please R and R and please read my other stories!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A/N Hey guys! I hope all of you have been enjoying this story! I have been getting rude comments on my work lately and I've got one thing to say: I don't care what you say or think, I'm still gonna write my stories! So there you have it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Kiara.**

Donny opened the door and there stood April, Casey, and Chloe.

"Hi guys, are you alright?" Donny asked.

"We're fine, is Angel here?" April asked.

"We're right here" Angel said as she appeared in the room with a wide awake Kiara in her arms.

"Are you two ok?" Chloe asked as she, Casey and April made their way over to them.

"Yes were fine" Angel said.

"Where's Ryan?" Casey asked.

At the mention of Ryan, Angel started to tear up. Chloe noticed the tears.

"Angel, what is it?" Chloe asked.

"Ryan…He's…He's dead" Angel said as the tears cascaded down her face.

April, Casey, and Chloe's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" April asked.

"How?" Casey asked to shocked to say anything else.

"Before the fire, Ryan told me he was gonna go to the store and when he was in the lobby the purple dragons confronted him and beat him up and set the place on fire, I made my way down to the lobby with Kiara when I smelled the smoke and found Ryan on the floor he told me he loved me and Kiara and then he died" Angel said.

"Oh Angel" April said as she put an arm around Angel.

"Those idiots!" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey not now" April said.

"Gosh I'm sorry Angel" Casey said.

"Thanks guys for everything" Angel said.

Donny then took a seat next to Angel.

"Hey no problem Angel you're family" Donny said as Angel placed Kiara in his arms.

Leo then put a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"And families always stick together" Leo said.

Everyone then gathered around Angel and got into a group hug after a while they all sat together with April holding Kiara.

"Angel I can't get over about how cute Kiara is" April said as she looked down at the now sleeping baby in her amrs.

"Thanks April" Angel said.

Later that night after everyone left and the turtles went to bed Angel sat on her new bed with Kiara sleeping in the bassinet beside her.

"Ryan I'm so happy right now, I wish you were here though" Angel said.

"But you know Ryan in time I think I'll be alight"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A/N Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy lately and I have been writing other stories and doing musicals also!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Kiara and a new OC I have in this chapter.**

It had been 2 weeks since Angel came to live the turtles, Kiara was now a month old and everything was going smoothly.

Angel and Chloe had been taking online high school classes together and while they were studying, one of the turtles would watch Kiara, even Raph watched Kiara from time to time.

One day Angel was putting Kiara down for a nap when her Phone rang. Donny had made her a new phone since her old phone had been lost in the fire. Angel picked up the phone.

"Hello" Angel answered.

"Hi, Angel, its Chloe, listen April and I are going shopping in 2 hours after April gets off from work would you and Kiara like to come with us?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you at you're house in an hour and a half" Angel replied.

"Ok" Chloe said.

Once they hung up, Angel did her homework.

NTNTNT

An hour later Kiara woke up from her nap all refreshed and happy. Angel got her and herself ready, after getting her diaper bag and putting Kiara in her stroller she headed for where the turtles were.

She found the turtles in the dojo, training.

"Hey guys, Kiara and I are gonna go to Chloe's house and then we are gonna go shopping with April.

"Would you like me to dive you to Chloe's?" Donny asked.

"Sure" Angel said.

Donny then went with Angel to go drive her.

NTNTNT

Once Angel and Donny got to Chloe's house Angel got out and got Kiara.

"Thanks for driving me, Donny" Angel said.

"No problem Angel" Donny said and then drove off.

Angel then rang the doorbell and Chloe answered it.

"Hey Angel come in" Chloe said.

"Hi Chloe" Angel said as she walked into Chloe and her grandparents spacious house.

"How's the baby?" Chloe asked as she looked at Kiara.

"She's doing great, I can't believe she's already a month old" Angel said as she handed Kiara to Chloe.

Kiara looked up at Chloe and smiled.

"Say hi aunt Chloe" Angel said as she noticed her daughter's smile.

"Hi sweet heart" Chloe said.

Twenty minutes later April arrived and they proceeded to go shopping.

At the outdoor mall Angel, April, and Chloe went from store to store each of them taking turns pushing Kiara in her stroller.

While walking, the girls heard music from afar.

"OH, sounds like there's someone playing" April said.

They kept walking and while they were making their way to the music they heard a girl singing, her voice was so beautiful.

They then reached their destination when they saw a girl on a stage with a karaoke machine next to her, the girl was still singing.

_So I lay my head_

_Back down_

_And I lift my hands _

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours _

_I know, now_

_Your my_

_Only hope_

The girl had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girl then sang some more.

_I give you _

_My destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony _

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm bringing it_

_Back_

"Wow she's amazing!" Angel exclaimed.

"I know right" Chloe said.

_So I lay my head_

_Back down_

_And I lift _

_My hands _

_And pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray _

_To be only yours_

_I know now your my_

_Only hope._

And with that the song ended and everyone cheered Including April, Angel and Chloe.

"Thank you" The girl said as she walked off stage.

April, Angel, and Chloe then saw the girl getting her bags and they decided to walk up to her.

"Hello" April said.

"Hi" The girl said.

"My name is April O'Neil and my friends and I think you are amazing at singing" April said.

"Thanks my name is Gia Larkin Madura" Gia said.

""I'm Chloe Calls" Chloe said as she shook hands with Gia.

"My name is Angel Lagato" Angel said.

"Oh is that you're daughter April?" Gia asked as she noticed Kiara.

"No that's my daughter" Angel said.

"Seriously?" Gia asked looking very shocked.

"Yes" Angel said.

"Wow, what's her name?" Gia asked.

"Kiara Madison Lagato" Angel said.

"Oh that's so beautiful" Gia Said.

"Thank you" Angel said.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we go to lunch so we can get to know you better" April said to Gia.

"Sure, I would love that" Gia said.

NTNTNT

At the restaurant, April, Chloe, Angel and Gia were waiting for the food they just ordered. Angel was Feeding Kiara.

"So Angel how old are you?" Gia asked.

"I'm 15 I'll be 16 in 5 weeks." Angel said.

"How old are you Gia?" Chloe asked.

"I'm also 15 I'll be 16 next week!" Gia exclaimed.

"Oh that will be exciting for you" April said.

"Oh it is, it really is!" Gia said happily.

Just then the food came and Angel put Kiara down in her stroller so she could eat.

"So Gia, do you have any pets?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I do, I have a cat named Fantine named after a character from the musical 'Les Miserables" Gia said.

"Oh I've heard about that show, I've never seen it though" April said.

Just then Kiara started crying, Angel then picked her up and started rocking her and singing a soft lullaby. Kiara then fell asleep once the lullaby was over. Angel then put Kiara in the stroller and started eating again.

"Angel that was amazing" Gia said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Your voice, you have an amazing voice!" Gia said.

"Oh, thanks" Angel said.

"You know you're voice is so good that I think you should try out for "Les Miserables' When the audition time comes in two months" Gia said as she handed Angel a flyer with the audition information on it.

"You really think I'm that good?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah" Gia said.

"Angel I think you should do it" April said.

"So do I" Chloe agreed.

"I'll think about it" Angel said.

"So Gia, have you ever done a musical before?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah I'm in my 6th show right now" Gia said.

"Which show is it?" April asked.

"Its called 'Rockin Tales Of Snow White" Gia said.

"Oh who do you play?" Angel asked.

"Snow White" Gia said.

"Oh wow that's awesome" Angel said.

"Thanks" Gia said.

"When is the show?" April asked.

"Next week, you guys should come see it" Gia said.

"I think we will" April said.

"So who plays the Prince?" Chloe asked.

"Actually my boyfriend Colin plays him" Gia said as she smiled.

"That's perfect" Angel said.

Later on the girls left the restaurant and everyone got Gia's number and they gave Gia there numbers. April then drove Chloe and Angel home.

NTNTNT

"Hey guys" Angel said as she Pushed Kiara in the stroller.

"Hi Angel" The turtles said.

"So did you two have fun with April and Chloe?" Don asked.

"Of course I did" Angel said.

"What do you guys do?" Mikey asked.

"Well we shopped and we met a girl named Gia and she's an amazing singer and she's also in a musical. I was wondering if you would like to come see it with April, Chloe, Casey, and I" Angel said.

"And how are we gonna do dat?" Raph asked.

"Well I did make us some human disguises" Don said.

"Perfect so you guys just put those on and we can go see it" Angel said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Leo said.

"I love this idea dudes!" Mikey said.

"Great, I'll order the tickets and print them.

"Angel said as she put Kiara in her crib for the night.

"So who does Gia play and what is the show called?" Don asked.

"It's called 'Rockin Tales Of Snow White' and she plays Snow White" Angel said as she got on the computer.

"Ah great so it's a girly play?" Raph asked.

"No it's not all girly" Angel said.

"Whatevea" Raph said.

Once Angel got the tickets she put them on the counter and then headed to bed. The turtles did the same.

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you all liked it! Please R and R and check out my other stories!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy. But anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT characters or Chloe but I do own Kiara, Gia, Colin and the rest of the cast in this chapter.**

A week after Angel and the girls met Gia; the gang was at Chloe's house getting ready for the show.

They had bought tickets for the Saturday night show, this day also happened to be Gia's 16th birthday.

The turtles were in their human disguises and loved the feeling of being a human.

"I gotta say guys, you look good in dos disguises" Casey said.

"Thanks Case" Raph said.

Raph had red hair and had his usual amber eyes.

"I have to say Don you outdid yourself again" April said.

"Thanks April" Don said.

Don had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Mikey you totally look like what I envisioned you as if you were a human" Angel said as she held Kiara in her arms.

"Thanks Angel" Mikey said.

Mikey had orange hair and blue eyes.

"Leo you look marvelous as a human" Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe" Leo said.

Leo had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey guys, its 6:15, the doors open at 6:30 and the show starts at 7 lets go" Angel said as she got Kiara in her carrier.

"Everyone got there tickets?" Chloe asked.

"Yes" everyone said.

"Alright, let's do this" Mikey said as everyone headed out.

NTNTNT

At the theatre everyone was filling in their seats, they all were excited.

The gang then went to their seats and got situated. Angel sat in the end so she can place the stroller next to her.

"What time is it?" Angel asked.

"6:50 Ten more minutes until the show starts" April said as she looked at her phone.

Ten minutes later the lights darkened and everyone got silent.

The curtain opened as the music or the prologue started and there was the cast. They began to sing and dance

They then got to the end of the calm mellow part of the song.

_Tis a little rockin tale…_

_Of pure Snow White._

Just then a guitar could be heard playing something that sounded like the theme of 'jaws' as lights flashed pink, red and blue and moved and turned.

Just then a girl walked center stage. The girl had a long over coat and a hat on. Once the music got crazy she took off her over coat and tossed her hat into the audience. The girl revealed to be Gia who was decked out with a snow white costume with hair and everything.

"That's Gia!" Angel whispered to the gang.

Once the music got a jazzy and rocky beat everyone started singing and dancing again they then got into groups.

Colin Ryes Gia's boyfriend played the prince, he was lifted up by girls and everyone cheered then the cast sang about snow white.

_We got a girl_

_A sugar n'spice _

_And a everything nice_

_Little cutie pie_

While the cast was singing about Snow Write, Gia stood up with all the guys while doing poses and dancing.

The cast then sang the rest of the prologue. The progressed on until there was one scene where Gia as Snow White was in a forest with all the animals.

"Oh Snow White, you are so kind and gentle, how can you stay so kind and gentle?" One of the animals asked.

"As a child my father said 'Blessed are we' there are many things that are beautiful in this forest filed with treasures and bliss" Gia said as Snow White as she walked around stage admiring the 'forest'.

"Treasures? I see no treasure, I see rain" Another animal said.

"I see silver" Gia as Snow White said as she patted the 'Animals' head.

"I see sunshine" Another animal said as she stood up and smiled.

"I see gold" Gia as Snow White said.

"Leaves?" Another animal asked excitedly.

"Emeralds!" Gia said as Snow white said and then she started to sing

_Sunshine, I feel it_

_All around_

_Brilliantly shining down_

_Smiling so warm and friendly_

Gia then sat with the animals and looked at them and smiled while she sang.

_Blue skies_

_Far as the eye can see_

_Calling to you and me_

_Time for a new beginning_

Gia then took a deep breath and sang out the next lyrics.

_Someday,_

_I'll find my true love_

_I pray _

_He won't delay._

The animals then wrapped their arms around each other and started singing.

**Moonlight,**

**Shines on the woods we roam**

**This is our forest home**

**Where we all live **

**Together **

Gia then sang again as she stood up and looked out into the audience.

_Someday,_

_I'll find my true love _

_I pray_

_He's on his way_

Then Gia sat down on the stage as the animals stood up. They all sang together.

_**Star bright**_

_**Soon will be**_

_**Glimmering down**_

_**Nighttime will soon be round**_

_**Bringing its peace and quiet **_

_**Treetops **_

_**Singing there lullaby **_

_**Whispering to you and i**_

_**There will be love and joy**_

_**Someday…**_

With that the song ended and everyone cheered. The show went on and later they met the seven dwarves their names were Zip, Kip, Tip, Pip Chip, Flip and Big Mike.

Mikey laughed when Big Mike came on.

After that, intermission started.

"That was amazing" Chloe said.

"You're friend makes an awesome Snow White" Mikey said to Angel.

"I know, she really does know how to act" Angel said.

"Not to mention sing, her voice is amazing" Donny said.

"That's what I said when we first met her" April said.

"Can't wait for act 2" Leo said.

"Me neither, Kiara loves it" Angel said as she showed a smiling, giggling baby to her friends.

"Awwww, that's adorable" Chloe said,

"So wait is dis Gia chick gonna try out for dat one play you was talkin about?" Raph asked.

"Yep" Angel said.

"Well I'm happy for ya Angel" Casey said.

"Thanks" Angel said.

10 minutes later act 2 started with a very fast upbeat song.

The cast was divided into 4 groups and were all talking about 'the demon in the woods' living with the dwarves.

Later in the show the evil queen sang a song about trying to kill snow white.

They were then at the scene where everyone except the queen and ladies in waiting were on stage with Gia as Snow white in the coffin.

Colin as the prince then came on stage with his men and made a deal with the dwarves to take Snow White with him Snow White then came back to life and she and the prince got married.

For the wedding day scene Gia was in a snow white wedding costume and Colin was in his costume for the prince.

They then sang together.

Colin sang first.

Another happy ending 

To a fairytale

Gia then sang back.

_Seems that all is well_

_The kingdom will prevail_

Colin then took Gia in his arms and then swayed with her as he sang.

I can't believe 

I get to spend my life

_With you._

_I just can't believe _

_My dreams have all_

_Come true _

Then the whole cast joined them with the chorus

_**There's gonna be a celebration**_

_**Tell all the people on your way**_

_**We're gonna a celebration **_

_**There's gonna be a wedding day**_

Everyone then danced with each other

_**Way hey time to dance and play **_

_**Gonna be a night beyond compare**_

_**Way hey everybody sway **_

_**Can you feel the magic in the air?**_

With that the song ended and went into the epilogue and once that was over they all did there bows.

Once everyone bowed, Gia and Colin came out and everyone cheered the loudest. Gia bowed first.

"YEAH GIA!" most of the audience cheered.

Once the curtain closed, the gang headed out to the halls.

"That was a very good show" April said.

"You bet it was" Angel said.

"I can't wait to see Gia" Chloe said.

Just then Gia who was still in her Snow White costume came up to April, Angel and Chloe and hugged all of them.

"Oh my gosh hey guys!" Gia exclaimed as she hugged her three friends.

"Hey Gia Happy 16th birthday!" Angel said as she hugged Gia.

"Thank you!" Gia exclaimed as she went over to the stroller Kiara was in.

"Hey baby doll, did you like the show?" Gia asked Kiara.

Kiara smiled.

"Gia this is my boyfriend Casey Jones" April said.

"Hi" Gia said as she shook Casey's hand.

"Hey happy birthday, you were really great" Casey said.

"Thanks" Gia said.

"Gia, these are our friends, Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey" Chloe said as she painted to each of the turtles (in this case boys)

"Hi guys thanks for coming" Gia said as she shook each of their hands.

"No problem" They said.

Just then Colin who was still in his costume came up to Gia.

"Hi Babe" Colin said as he kissed Gia on the cheek.

"Hi honey" Gia said.

"Happy Birthday" Colin said as he handed Gia a dozen roses.

"Thank you" Gia said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Colin these are my friends, April, Casey, Chloe, Angel, Angel's daughter Kiara, and Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey." Gia said as she introduced her friends to her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah these are the friends you were telling me about" Colin said.

"You both were amazing" April said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for coming guys" Gia said.

"No problem" Angel said.

5 minutes later the gang went and had a giant sleepover at Chloe's house.

"This was a fun day" Mikey said now back in his turtle form.

"You said it" Don said also back in his turtle form.

"You guys should so do this again" April said.

"Maybe we will" Leo said.

"Yeah" Raph said.

Everyone then fell asleep.

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and check out my other stories and I'm also on fincionpress.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been very busy and 8th grade is a pain in the butt! But anyway what do you guys think of the story and my OCs Gia and Colin? Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT characters nor Chloe but I do own Kiara, Gia, and Colin.**

It had been a month and a half since the gang went to go see the show and the turtles tried on their human disguises for the first time.

Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey loved there disguises they had more chances to go out like normal people and loved every minute of it. They still went out at night without their costumes to patrol the city and still loved it.

Kiara was now a happy, healthy 3 month old baby who was loved by everyone in her family. She was loved by her 5 uncles and 2 aunts and especially loved by her mother dearly.

Gia and Colin had gotten to know the gang very well so well that they became part of their little family. So in that case Kiara had 6 uncles and 3 aunts now.

It was a warm May evening and everyone was by Chloe's grandparents' house. Gia was cutting the guy's hair and was currently cutting Raphael's hair (Gia and Colin don't know the guys are turtles) in the living room with a tarp on the floor where she was cutting hair and everyone else was sitting on the couch and chairs.

"Wow Gia you sure know how to cut and style everyone's hair" Angel said as she admired her curled purple locks.

"Yeah you're making everyone's hair look fabulous" Chloe said as she looked at her brown crimped hair in the mirror.'

"You said it" Leo said as he ran his fingers on his now shorter hair.

"Thanks guys" Gia said with a smile as she finished Raph's hair.

"Ok Raph you are done, what do you think?" Gia asked as she handed Raph a mirror.

"Its great thanks G" Raph said.

"No problem, Mike, your next" Gia said.

"Cool" Mikey said as he sat on the chair.

"Ok Mike any requests on what you want your hair too look like once I'm done?" Gia asked Mike after she wetted his hair.

"Duddette, I don't care what you do just as long as you make this guy look hotter than he is!" Mikey said as he pointed to himself.

"What a doofus" Raph and Casey said.

Gia laughed.

"I'll see what I can do" Gia said.

Once Gia was done she gave Mikey a mirror.

"Ok Mikey, what do you think?" Gia asked.

"Haha! Dude I look hot!" Mikey exclaimed as he got up.

Raph smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed.

Gia laughed at the brothers antics.

"Thanks Mike" Gia said.

TMNTTMNT

Later that night, the group was still at Chloe's grandparents' house eating pizza and talking to each other.

"Hey Angel, how old is Kiara?" Colin asked.

"3 months" Angel replied.

"Oh did you take her to get her 3 month pictures taken?" Gia asked.

"No not yet, is there any place good?" Angel asked.

"Uh, there's some but I wouldn't know I usually do it myself" Gia said.

"Do what?" April asked.

"Professional photography" Gia said.

"Wait wait let me get this straight, Gia you mean to tell us that you are and actress, singer, dancer, hairstylist, _and___a photographer?" Don asked.

"Yep that's pretty much it, but I want to pursue Acting, singing, and dancing more" Gia said.

"Wow" Leo said.

"Damn" Raph and Casey said.

"That's amazing" Chloe and Angel said.

"Gia, do you have any pictures that you took with you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah on my phone" Gia said as she pulled out her phone.

Gia then pulled up her pictures in her gallery on her phone and showed everyone.

"These are from mine and Colin's 3 month anniversary" Gia said.

"And you did these by yourself?" Angel asked.

"Yep" Gia said.

"Wow" Angel said.

Gia then showed more examples and everyone was impressed.

"Gia do you think you can take the pictures next week?' Angel asked.

"Of course" Gia said.

"Awesome" Angel said.

"Hey I just got a text from my cousin, she said to turn on the news" Colin said as he looked at his phone.

Everyone went in the living room and sat down in front of the TV while Chloe got the remote and turned the TV on to the news.

"The girl's name was Nina Landon, she was A 14 year old 8th grader, she had been bullied for several years and yesterday she wrote a note to her family and once she was finished she took her own life" The reporter on the news said.

"That's awful" April said.

"Oh my god" Angel said.

"Reports say she had been bullied for her looks, her stuttering, and her sensitivity friends of Nina say she was very sweet but shy there will be a funeral on Wednesday" The reporter said.

Chloe then turned off the TV.

"I can't believe it" Chloe said.

"Its just so awful" Mikey said as the tears threatened to fall, Donny wrapped his arms around his brother.

"What is wrong with kids these days?" April asked.

"I don' know but dat is seriously messed up!" Casey said.

"That's just gets me pissed dat the parents don't do nothing" Raph said,

"I was bullied too when I was young, that's why I did acting and singing, to get away from all of it" Gia said.

"Same here" Colin said as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

"It makes me wonder why people stoop so low" Angel said.

"Unfortunately, that can never be answered" Don said.

"This is why I'm so friendly towards everyone, I hate it when people bully others, it's just so wrong, it doesn't matter what people look like, or do, or their sexual orientation, I really don't care about those things if your nice to me then I'm very nice to you" Gia said.

"Really?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, you and your brothers could have green skin, and I still wouldn't give a damn about it your my friends that's all that matters" Gia said.

"You don't know half of it" Leo whispered to himself and he smiled.

Raph, Don and Mikey smiled as did the rest of the group.

An hour later everyone decided that they would sleep over at the house since they were already there and together and thankful that they were all friends.

So with Kiara in her portable crib Don made for her, everyone was in there sleeping bags except for the turtles (Still in there human disguises) who snuggled up together, everyone slept through the night. Their friendship was now even stronger and powerful than ever.

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you all loved it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated, these last couple of weeks have been really stressful for me I have been getting bullied and I'm just glad school's done! I'm officially a freshman who's going to an acting academy! Anyway thanks guys for sticking with me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT characters or Chloe but I do own my OCs.**

Just one week later, Donatello dropped Angel and Kiara off to Gia's house for Kiara's 3 month pictures.

"Thanks for the ride Donny" Angel said as she got Kiara out of the battle shell.

"No problem Angel. You and Kiara look great by the way" Donny said.

Angel wore a purple sundress with a black cardigan with black flats and her purple hair was down. Kiara was wearing a pink skirt with a pink shirt and a white headband with a pink flower on it.

"Thanks Don. See you later" Angel said.

Angel then pushed the stroller up the drive way and rang the doorbell. Gia then opened the door, her usual smile on her face.

"Hey Angel, hey Kiara! Are you guys ready for pics?" Gia asked as she let Angel and her daughter in.

"We sure are" Angel said.

Gia then led Angel who was holding Kiara to the basement where Gia opened a door and inside the room was a photography studio. The studio had a green screen, a computer on the side where Gia did her work like photo shopping, and in front of the green screen, was a professional camera.

"Wow G this looks amazing" Angel said.

"Thanks, so what were you thinking about how you want to do this?" Gia asked.

"Well I want to do some where its she and I and I want to do some with just her in this outfit and I also brought an angel costume for her" Angel said.

"That can be done" Gia said as she got her camera ready.

Angel then position Kiara leaning against a big block and moved out of the way. Gia waved a little stuffed puppy that squeaked over the camera to get Kiara's attention. Not only did that get Kiara's attention but it made her smile too, Gia then captured the moment as quickly as she could.

After a few more shots of just Kiara, Angel joined in with her daughter. One of the pictures that Gia took was of Angel looking down at Kiara and Kiara looking up and Angel with a little fist in her mouth.

"Aww that was a cute one!" Gia exclaimed as she got ready for the next picture.

After those pictures were done, Angel then changed Kiara into her angel outfit completed with wings and a halo.

"She looks so adorable" Gia said as she got the bassinet ready.

The night before, Gia designed an old bassinet to look like a cloud using cotton and a little bit of glitter for Kiara to lie in to look like an angel perched on her cloud.

Angel then carefully placed Kiara in the bassinet and moved out of the way. Gia then took a few shots with the angel costume.

A little while later, Gia and Angel decided to stop so Angel could feed Kiara and so Angel and Gia could eat lunch.

Once Angel put Kiara down for a nap, Angel and Gia were sitting at the table eating Pizza.

"So Angel now that were friends, I was meaning to ask you this and I just didn't know when to ask it but… why did you get pregnant at such a young age?" Gia asked.

Angel then put down her pizza and looked down.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid! I shouldn't have asked that" Gia said.

"No, no it's fine if you really want I'll tell you" Angel said.

"Take your time sweetie" Gia said.

Angel then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Just 2 weeks after I turned 15, I was visiting Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey and when I left, I started walking home to the apartment where I used to live with…with my big brother Ryan" Angel began.

"You have a brother? Why didn't I meet him?" Gia asked.

"I'll explain later, anyway I was walking home when a couple of boys from the gang called the purple dragons came and asked me why I left them and told me I needed to come back. You see a while back I was involved with them because I thought it would be cool but I realized it wasn't so I back out. But when I refused to come back they started hitting me, and I tried to run but one of them knocked me out" Angel said.

Gia gasped "Oh Angel"

"When I woke up I was in an alley and everything including my privates hurt, I then realized what they did to me while I was out, I felt so ashamed that I didn't tell anyone and I told my brother that I just fell. Anyway a couple of weeks later I started to feel sick to my stomach, I would puke every morning and feel like crap and I took a pregnancy test and I found out that I was pregnant" Angel said.

Gia nodded making Angel tell the rest of her story.

"When I told Ryan he hugged me and said he would help me no matter what, and he did just that, over the course of my pregnancy he always stuck with me even when I told him I was gonna keep my baby, also I never told Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey that I was pregnant I just told, Ryan, April, Casey, and Chloe" Angel said.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Gia asked.

Angel sighed.

"I just felt like I would be a burden to them, they had so much stuff going on I just didn't want to add my problem to theirs" Angel said.

"Oh Angel I'm sure they would have loved to help you" Gia said.

"I know I just didn't know that at the time, anyway when I was at the end of my pregnancy and Ryan, Chloe and I were at the apartment and I was putting a gift that Chloe gave me away when my water broke, it was very painful and just when we were about to leave for the hospital the news reported that this guy who is the Shredder was trying to take over New York and since there was a bad storm out they told us to stay inside for our safety, so I gave birth in my bed, Ryan delivered and Chloe helped.

"I remember that day, Colin and I were stuck at rehearsals for Snow White when that happened, wow that's terrible" Gia said.

Angel nodded

"But in the end I gave birth to that beautiful angel" Angel said as she pointed to a sleeping Kiara.

"Wow that's amazing" Gia said.

"But two weeks after Kiara was born Ryan was going to the grocery store when he was attacked by Purple dragons that were looking for me, when Ryan wouldn't tell them they beat the crap out of him and they knocked him out. They then set the whole apartment building on fire" Angel said.

Gia was absolutely horrified; she couldn't believe that those monsters did that to an innocent teenager.

"I had smelled smoke and when the fire alarm went off I immediately grabbed Kiara, my phone and an emergency backpack I had in case of emergencies and wrapped the baby up protectively and I headed to the lobby." Angel said

Gia nodded.

"The lobby was in flames I couldn't tell where I was in the lobby I searched for a way out I hear someone moaning, I turned around and saw my brother on the ground beaten and bleeding I made my way over to him, I tried to get us out of there but Ryan knew there was no hope for him he told me he love me and Kiara and he died" Angel said as the tears started falling.

Gia then wrapped her arms around Angel and let her cry, once Angel calmed down she continued.

"After Ryan died I ran out the back way and once I was outside I started running, running as fast as I could I heard the building explode and I knew there was no chance of saving Ryan, I then made my way to the brother's house and that's when they found out, they were shocked but excepted me fully and I'm even living with them, we met you and know I'm here" Angel said as she wrapped up her story.

"Angel…I... wow Angel I just gained a whole lot of respect for you I can't believe you went through that you're amazing" Gia said as she hugged Angel once more.

"Thanks" Angel said.

"Thank you for telling me, Angel" Gia said.

Angel and Gia then went into the basement to pick out which pictures Angel wanted.

TMNTTMNT

That night Gia had stopped by April's shop to pick up a few things and was walking home.

She turned on the street and made a left that would take her home when she saw three guys approach her.

"Whatsa lil girl like you doin her by yerself?" the first guy ask.

"Dude she probably gotsa boyfriend am I right baby?" The second one asked.

Gia sighed.

"Look guys, I'm not interested in you gu- Gia began.

"Aww come on baby girl don'tcha want to be a part of da purple dragons" the third guy asked.

Gia gasped.

"NO! There is no way in HELL that I would EVER associate myself with you MONSTERS!" Gia yelled.

"Hey! Dontcha talk to us like that you ain't even know the things we capable of" The first one said.

"Go to hell!" Gia exclaimed.

"A'ight that's it!" The second guy exclaimed as he and his guys dragged Gia to an alley.

"Looks like we gotta teach you a lesson missy" the third guy said as he pulled out a pocket knife.

Before he could even begin he found himself kicked to the wall, his other two friends weren't so lucky either, they were both knocked out. He then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and he fell into unconsciousness.

Gia opened her eyes and saw a big figure hidden in the shadows.

"Thanks for saving me" Gia said gratefully.

"Hey don't ya mention it" The figure said

The heavy accent sounded vaguely familiar to Gia.

"Hey why can't I see you? Gia asked

"Cuz I need ta go now, you be careful ok?" the figure replied.

"Hey wait i…" Gia started but saw that the figure was gone.

After the police took the guys, Gia walked home although she was happy she was saved she couldn't help but wonder why the figure sounded so familiar like she knew that voice.

That mystery would be on Gia's mind for the rest of the week.

A/N And I'll stop there! What did you think please review and check out my other stories! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A/N I'm Back! Sorry for taking so dang long but I took a hiatus for summer. Now I'm back in school and now a freshmen! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or its characters I just own Gia, Kiara, and Colin.**

It had been two weeks since Gia's incident with the Purple Dragons. She still hadn't even her friends or Colin.

She was still also wondering about the mystery person who had saved her. If Gia didn't know better she would have said it was Raphael who had saved her since she thought the voice seemed so familiar to her.

TMNTTMNT

Angel, Chloe, and Gia were at April's shop helping unpack new products that came in earlier. The guys were at Casey's apartment watching a movie.

Angel had put Kiara down for a nap so she was able to help unpack the products and put them on the shelves.

"Thank you girls so much for helping me unpack today" April said when she and the girls were done and sitting down in a circle on the floor.

"You're welcome April, it was our pleasure" Chloe said.

Just then, a baby's voice rung through the shop.

"I'd better get her" Angel said as she got up.

Angel then came back and sat down with a smiling Kiara on her lap.

"Someone's happy" April said as she saw Kiara smile and laugh.

"Oh yes, she's always like this when she's around you guys" Angel said as she looked down at her daughter.

"Hey Gia what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Gia was looking down fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah you seem kind of quiet" April said.

"Is something wrong?" Angel asked in concern.

Gia looked up.

"Guys I have something to tell you" Gia said, finally looking up.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Two weeks ago I was leaving April's shop when the Purple dragons came and tried to persuade me to join their group" Gia started.

April, Angel, and Chloe gasped.

"I told them there was no way in hell that I would join then they tried to attack me" Gia said.

"Did they do anything else to you!?" Angel asked frantically worried that her friend was damned to the same fate she had.

"They were but them someone came and attacked the purple dragons" Gia explained.

"What did the person look like?" April asked curiously.

"That's what I don't know, but he did talk to me and…" Gia started.

"And what?" Chloe asked.

"Never mind, you'll think I'm crazy or stupid" Gia said.

"What? No! Gia we would never think that" April reassured.

"Please tell us" Angel said.

Gia sighed.

"I thanked the person who saved me, and when he replied it sounded like… Raphael" Gia said.

"What did the guy look like?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know the guy stayed in the shadows but his eyes were covered in white and had a red cloth around his head like a mask and he sounded like Raph" Gia said.

"Does anyone else know what happened?" April asked.

"No just you guys" Gia said.

"Not even Colin?" April asked.

"No, but does Raph fight crime at night?" Gia asked.

"I don't know I'll ask him tonight" Angel said.

"Thanks girls for listening" Gia said and smiled.

"No problem" April said as she hugged Gia.

"I think you should tell Colin what happened" Chloe said.

"I will, trust me" Gia said.

TMNTTMNT

That night, after Angel had put Kiara to bed she found the turtles sitting on the couch relaxing.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you" Angel said as she walked up to them.

"What is it Angel?" Donny asked.

"Well after we were done helping April out, Gia told us that she was almost attacked by the purple dragons about two weeks ago" Angel said.

Raph froze. He knew what was coming.

"Is she alright?" Leo asked.

"She's fine, she told us she was saved but a mysterious guy… who sounded like Raph" Angel said as she looked at Raph.

"Raph, did you save Gia?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't let dos' idiots hurt her!" Raph said defending himself.

"Ahaha! Raph's a big softie!" Mikey shouted.

Raph then threw a pillow at him.

"Can it Mikey!" Raph shouted.

"How much did Gia see of Raph?" Donny asked.

"Just the mask" Angel said.

"Does she know for sure it was Raph?" Leo asked.

"Not for sure but she said the accent was sounded just like him" Angel said.

"So what now dudes?" Mikey asked.

"Well I was thinking, maybe it's time you showed Gia and Colin who you really are" Angel said.

The turtles gaped.

"Dude! They'll flip!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No way in shell!" Raph shouted.

"Shh! Kiara is sleeping" Angel said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Angel" Leo said.

"Well you never know" Angel said.

"True and don't you remember guys? Gia doesn't care about looks" Donny said.

"She did say that" Mike said.

"And if she and Colin can't accept you then they're not friends" Angel said.

Leo pondered this for a little bit.

"Hmmm she even said she wouldn't care even if we had green skin" Leo said.

"Yeah but ya never know" Raph said.

"I don't think Gia would do that to you guys Raph" Angel said.

"So what do you think Dudes?" Mikey asked.

"I think we should" Donny said.

"It's worth a shot" Leo said.

Raph nodded.

"Then in that case I'm gonna go call everyone and tell them to meet up at April's apartment" Angel said.

So it was settled. Tomorrow would be the day where true friendship was tested. Tomorrow would be the day where the turtles would find out if Gia Madura and Colin Ryes were true friends.

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and check out my other stories!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A/N Hey guys! So here is the long awaited chapter 19! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT I just own my characters.**

The next day, the turtles, Angel and Kiara, Chloe, April and Casey were at April's apartment waiting for Gia and Colin. Today was the day that the turtles would tell Gia and Colin there secret.

The turtles were in their human disguises thanks to Donny's invention. They planned to switch the dial on their watches from human to their normal selves in front of Gia and Colin.

"Dudes, what if they don't accept us?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'm sure they'll be fine" Angel reassured.

"Yeah. I mean sure, dey might be surprised at first but den I'm sure they'll love yeah just da same" Casey said.

"Plus Gia isn't the type of person to discriminate" April said.

"That's very true" Chloe said.

"And guys, maybe after we show them who we really are and they are ok with it, we can take them to the lair" Donny said.

"That'd be ok with me" Leo said.

"Same" Raph agreed.

TMNT

An hour later there was a knock on the door. April opened the door to see Gia and Colin standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, come on in" April said.

"Hey April!" Gia exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Hey April" Colin said as he gave her a one armed hug as Gia greeted the rest of the group.

Once Gia and Colin greeted everyone, they sat down next to April and Casey on the couch. Gia and Colin faced the 'boys'.

"So what do you need to tell us?" Gia asked.

Leo sighed and stood up.

"Gia, Colin we have something to tell you" Leo said.

"What is it guys?" Colin asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Gia asked.

Raph then stood up next to Leo.

"Gia you said you'd be our friend no matter what, you and Colin have proved your friendship and trust ta a lot dese past few weeks." Raph said.

"Well of course! Colin and I love our friends no matter what, you guys are no exception" Gia said.

Don then stood up next to his brothers.

"The truth is we've been hiding something from you guys, something big, it's been with us ever since we were babies. No one knows this about us except April, Casey, Angel, Kiara, and Chloe" Donny said.

"You know you can tell us anything" Gia said.

Colin nodded in agreement.

Mike stood up next to his brothers.

"Dudes, because you were so awesome to us, we are gonna let ya in on our secret" Mikey said.

"Guys just tell us, I'm sure it's not that bad" Colin said.

The 'boys' looked at each other and nodded; they then spun the dials on their watches and transformed into their usual turtle selves.

Gia and Colin's eyes widened, their friends just turned into giant turtles!

"Guys…how?" Gia asked.

"You see, when we were babies, we got ourselves into green ooze from TCRI. The ooze turned us into mutated humanoid turtles." Don explained.

Gia and Colin were speechless.

"We understand if you are surprised, disgusted, scared even. We understand if you guys don't want to be friends with us anymore, all we asked is that you tell no one of what you saw today" Leo said.

"Are you kidding me?" Gia asked as she got up.

It was the turtles turn to be speechless.

"I can't believe you guys would think that Colin and I would hate and be disgusted at you just because of the way you are! You guys should know better!" Gia exclaimed.

Colin then stood up.

"Yeah guys, you know how we are, we don't care how you look" Colin said.

"We know, we were just worried, I guess we were so used to everyone being frightened at us that we expected you guys to be too" Donny said.

"Well you can stop that now. Colin and I still love you guys" Gia said.

"Yeah, and you heard Gia a couple of weeks ago when she said that you guys could have green skin and she wouldn't even care" Colin said.

"Well she was half right" Mikey said.

Everyone laughed.

A comfortable silence fell. Gia looked at the red masked turtle and smiled.

"So it was you who saved me that night, wasn't it Raph?" Gia asked.

Raph smirked.

"Yeah" Raph said.

Gia smiled and hugged Raph.

"You got some cool moves, how did you learn them?" Gia asked after she pulled away.

"We have been training in ninjitsu all our lives" Leo said.

"Ninjitsu? You guys are ninjas?" Colin asked.

"You got it" Mikey said.

"So you guys are mutated turtles and ninjas?" Gia asked.

The turtles nodded.

"Well this is awesome!" Gia exclaimed.

The turtles smiled.

"See you guys? I told you they would accept you guys" Angel said as she held Kiara.

"And you know what? We have something else we want to show you" Leo said to Gia and Colin.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Gia asked.

"Follow us!" The turtles said together as they made their way out the window.

Gia and Colin looked at each other with blank looks on their faces, they looked at April, Casey, Angel, and Chloe.

"Come on, you can follow us" April said.

They all head out the door.

A/N And I'll stop there! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Gia and Colin will see the lair in the next chapter! Until then have fun with this chapter! Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating! I've been so busy and can never find time for my computer! Either way I think I've found a solution for that, if this works out expect more updates!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the characters I just own Kiara, Gia, and Colin.**

The group of humans followed the ninja turtles as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop. They all finally stopped in the alley.

"Why are we in the alley?" Colin asked curiously.

The turtles then jumped down in front of them.

"We're gonna show you were we live" Donny said as Mikey opened up the entrance to the sewer.

"You live in the sewer?" Gia asked.

The turtles nodded.

"Ok" Gia said.

They all jumped in and followed the turtles. After a few minutes the stopped at a metal door.

"Welcome to casa de Turtles" Mikey said as he opened the door to the lair.

Colin and Gia gasped at what they saw. Their home actually looked pretty cool!

"Oh wow!" Gia said as she looked around the living room and saw the TVs.

Leo then led them into the Dojo.

"This is our Dojo" Leo said as he opened the door and revealed the Dojo to Gia and Colin.

"Pretty sweet" Colin said as he looked at the weapons.

"So this is where you guys train and do cool ninja moves?" Gia asked.

"Everyday" Raph said.

After seeing the Dojo, Donny took them to his lab.

"So here's my lab, where I create new things" Donny said.

"And fix things" Mikey added.

"So this is where you made those watches that turned you into humans?" Colin asked.

"Correct" Donny said.

Once they were done seeing the lab, Angel took Gia to her room.

"So this is mine and Kiara's room" Angel said.

"You know I always did wonder where you lived, after you told me your apartment building burned down I thought you lived with Chloe or April" Gia said.

"No, after the apartment burned, this was the only place I could think to go to." Angel said.

"Well I'm glad you had a place to go to" Gia said.

Angel nodded in agreement.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

After the tour of the lair was done, everyone was chilling in the turtles's living room sitting on the couch and talking to one another. Leo, Donny and Chloe were showing Gia a photo album of the turtles when they were younger while Casey, Raph and Mikey were talking about the latest motorcycles that just came out.

Leo had come across a picture of the turtles with Splinter when they were younger.

"Who's this?" Gia asked as she pointed to Splinter.

A wave of sadness came over Leo and Donny to which Gia immediately took notice of.

"That's Master Splinter, he was our master and father who trained us in Ninjitsu" Leo explained.

At the mention of Splinter's name, everyone stopped talking.

"Where's Splinter now?" Colin asked.

"He died a year ago of pneumonia" Donny said.

"Oh guys, I'm so sorry, you don't have to talk about him if you don't want to" Gia said as she put a hand on Leo and Donny's shoulder.

"No Gia, we'll tell you, you and Colin deserve to know" Donny said.

With that, all 4 turtles told the story of Master Splinter. Their master and father who taught them everything they knew from the day they were found by him. They even told them about Hamato Yoshi and his origins.

By the time the story was done, Gia and Colin knew everything.

"Oh my God" Gia said.

"So all of this is true, with Oroku Saki, Purple dragons and the foot?" Colin asked.

"Afraid so" Raph said.

"This is just so…so amazing" Gia said.

"I know it's a lot to take in" Donny said.

"I know but still you guys don't know how happy this makes me and Colin to know that you all trust us. And you know damn well we will keep this a secret" Gia said.

Thanks guys" Mikey said.

"No thank you for telling us the truth" Gia said.

Just then Kiara started crying in her bassinet only to be picked up by Angel.

"Someone's awake" Casey said as he watched Angel hold an awake and alert Kiara.

The rest of the night was spent in the turtle's living room with everyone spending time together as a family.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

That night, after he dropped off Gia, Colin was walking home when suddenly he was approached by a purple dragon member.

"Yo, you got the info?" The member asked.

Colin smirked.

"I got everything down"

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUN! Plot twist! Colin is a purple dragon's member! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R and check out my other stories! Thank you!


End file.
